


Among The Stray Ambience

by Talonticus



Series: Other Talon legacy tales [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Drama, F/F, Ficlets, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talonticus/pseuds/Talonticus
Summary: Small faded stories featuring characters from the Talon Legacy.





	1. Mirrored affection (JK + Kira + SW)

**Author's Note:**

> _Just figured I'd try to create some kind of story where I can place mini-fics (or ficlets, I guess) that I've written in the SWTOR universe, featuring[my class characters](https://creativebankruptcies.blogspot.com/2018/12/talon-legacy.html)._   
>  _These don't have any specific connection to each other and aren't always entirely in the "ficverse canon" of the Talon Legacy, but I want to store them somewhere. On tumblr, they sort of just disappear._   
>  _I will be putting the names or classes of the characters in brackets on the chapters. I'll also add more tags when they appear._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Dunno when this is supposed to be. Probably somewhere Pre-SoR, as neither Ktila nor Zal'riva thinks the Emperor is truly dead at this time._

When the crews of the Shielded Path and the Tempest gather to discuss how to pursue the investigation of whether the Sith Emperor is truly dead or not, Kira looks surprised as Ktila joins the group. Instead of her usual brown clothing, the chiss has suddenly changed the colors to a combination of grey and red, even though the articles remain the same.  
Zal’riva appears to have noticed the same and gives her companion a quick glance before she smirks slightly.  
“Nice clothes.”

Ktila clears her throat and corrects her shirt somewhat.  
“Thanks.”

Kira narrows her eyes in suspicion.  
“Eh, sorry, can someone explain what’s going on?”

The others remain silent as Ktila tries to stay calm.  
“What do you mean?”

“Where did you get those clothes?”

“I bought them, of course.”

Kira raises a scrutinizing brow in doubt.  
“You bought a set of exactly the same clothes like you already have?”

“Well…I quite like them.”

“Then why didn’t you just wear the ones you have now?”

Ktila fidgets with the bottom of her shirt and doesn’t face the gaze of her former padawan.  
“They were, uh…damaged in the last battle.”

Zal’s smirk grows but she doesn’t try to interfere. Kira rolls her eyes.  
“Damaged, huh?", Kira asks. "And you just happened to find a set of exactly the same clothes as before, but in the same colors as our Lord Wrath here?”

“I dunno what you’re talking about, Kira. Should we get to the matter at hand instead?”

Kira shakes her head at the thought of her master’s silly romantic gestures.  
“Whatever you say, lovebird.”


	2. Restraint (SI + Ashara)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This is related to the Master Cyman conversation with Ashara. Also the Peace Is A Lie conversation, I suppose._   
>  _Valcera is, for those who’ve read her other fics, a Light-aligned Sith. She’s also, secretly, a Revanite at the time._

“That’s what he said! ‘You’re not a Jedi anymore’. Right to my face! Ugh!”

Ashara’s words ring out not just through the room, but almost throughout the ship with the tone she’s using. Apparently, the meeting with master Cyman had not gone as smoothly as she had hoped.  
Valcera won’t claim that she was absolutely sure how it would turn out, but she had a feeling the old retired master, or whatever he is, would be able to see that Ashara is not what she claims to be, or perhaps wants to be. Even Valcera can perceive that much.

The mirialan sighs and folds her arms.  
“Ash, listen to me-“

“No!”, the togruta exclaims, throws her arms in the air, turns on her heel and marches back towards the area which she has taken as her quarters. On the way there, she starts to chant, almost desperately.  
“There is no emotion, there is no emotion, there is no emotion…”

Valcera rolls her eyes and pursues Ashara. Is this really what getting an apprentice would always be like? She never spent enough time with Kaal and Corrin to know. She likes this young woman a lot, but she is not eager to listen. Isn’t patience something that the Jedi teach?  
“Ash, give me a chance, will you?”

It’s not until Ashara is in her quarters that she finally stops, or at least slows down. Thankfully, she does not shut the door behind her, allowing Valcera to enter right after her.  
“I don’t want to talk.”

Of course she doesn’t, or at least that’s what she says. Valcera pushes the button next to the automatic door to close it and then refolds her arms. She views the other woman, as Ashara approaches a terminal.  
“Why do you cling so much to the Jedi Order? They’ll never accept you for who you are, you know.”

Ashara merely waves her hand dismissively.  
“I don’t care! I am a Jedi. It’s what I’ve always been and it’s what I will always be. There’s nothing else for me.”

Valcera is not content with waiting by the door and slowly walks into the room, trying not to get all too close.  
“Are you, though? I don’t mean to impose, but even I can sense the bursting emotions in you, which I’m pretty sure the Jedi has teachings against.”

Not only does Ashara roll her eyes, she also kicks one of the nearby tables.  
“I know, okay?! I remember the Code! I can follow it, I just…”

A few seconds passes by, but she has no more words. Valcera keeps closing the distance until she’s only a few meters away, with Ashara still showing her back.  
“You just what?”

Ashara’s shoulders slump as she sighs.  
“Just leave me alone, okay? I need…time.”

Valcera doesn’t do what she’s told and it’s not out of some feeling of superiority or because she wants to tease the so-called Jedi. No, she truly feels for Ashara and she wants to help. Perhaps it’s time to try her hand at teaching a bit.  
“The Jedi will never be what you seek, Ashara. They don’t teach you to control your emotions.”

She waits for a response, hoping that she hasn’t angered Ashara too much, and fortunately, the former Padawan does eventually respond.  
“What are you talking about? That’s exactly what they teach.”

“No, they do not. What they teach is suppression, not control. Think about it. ‘There is no emotion, there is peace’. How can there be control of emotions, if there must be none?”  
Ashara doesn’t respond, but thankfully, she does turn to face the Sith again, looking carefully into Valcera’s blue eyes.  
“A control of emotions means being able to use them when necessary and push them back down when the situation requires calm.”

She hopes those words make sense, but Ashara still looks skeptical.  
“That’s not what the Sith Code teaches.”

Valcera shrugs.  
“I’ve never followed the Sith Code. Compared to the Jedi, we don’t strictly enforce it, we don’t live by specific rules. I am free to choose my own path and this is what I live by.  
Restraint, Ashara, that is what I teach. Restraint, not suppression. It is what I have been able to achieve in order to control my emotions and therefore let them become my strength, rather than allow them to consume me. It is what I can teach you too, if you would just give me the chance.”

Ashara stands there and watches her, the eyes displaying what she’s not telling Valcera with words, showing clear signs of doubt, but also interest and a desire to reach out.  
“I…I’ll think about it”, she eventually says.

Valcera offers her a gentle smile.  
“That’s all I can ask, I suppose.”


	3. Act of warmth (SI + Ashara)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Not sure when this occurs. Probably somewhere in chapter 2 of the SI story._

There are many things that Ashara has found out since she first joined the crew of the Ashen Folly, but her first and easiest conclusion came pretty early on – Valcera is a very strange Sith.  
It’s not just that she isn’t as aggressive or cruel, she can also be very understanding, even more than many Jedi Ashara has known during her years in the Order. It’s not like the Jedi weren’t good to her or anything, but Valcera is just…different.

Take her training, for example. While she enjoyed practicing under the tutelage of Master Ryen and Ocera, doing so with Valcera is an entirely unique experience. Not only does the mirialan allow her to push herself even further than the Jedi often did, but she also gives Ashara a chance to be tested against other aspects of the Force. What better way to learn about the Sith than to confront one? It may not be to the death, like a real fight would, but it’s challenging nonetheless.  
And then there’s always the aftermath.

Whenever the duo trains, usually on the ship, they tend to alternate between training sabers and, like today, real lightsabers. Most of the time, they go one-on-one, but Valcera also enjoys giving her apprentice a chance to practice with two, even though it might give either a slight advantage.  
Valcera is a decent duelist. Not the best, but she clearly knows what she’s doing. In comparison, most would probably say that Ashara is a very good one, who can easily outmaneuver even more experienced fighters..

To even the odds, both her old Jedi Masters and Valcera tend to utilize the Force to improve themselves. Valcera can reach levels way above Ashara’s and many other opponents, if she summons such abilities, but this isn’t always useful during training.  
This is why she doesn’t allow those powers today and why Ashara actually manages to drive her back with relentless strikes.

Eventually, Valcera finds herself in a defensive position, pushed up against a wall, lightsaber held against her throat. She’s sweating quite profusely and panting heavily, as she attempts to regain control, but it’s fruitless.  
Technically, Ashara could finish her off, destroy one of the rising Sith that may one day take control of the Empire. This would, obviously, be rather foolish, as Valcera is the only person that currently stands between her and solitude, being abandoned by both Jedi and Sith.

She waits until she gets a small nod from Valcera, before she lowers her weapons and takes a step back.  
“Good, Ashara, very good.”

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”, she asks carefully.

Valcera looks mildly amused as she wipes her brow with the back of her hand.  
“Not at all. I did tell you to push and you certainly provided. I suppose I simply didn’t expect how far you’d go. I’m impressed.”

Ashara smiles, happy and somewhat proud to receive such praise. Had Ryen felt such emotions, he would be very displeased, but Valcera feels one must embrace emotions to control them.  
“Thank you, master.”

The apprentice shuts off her lightsabers, but not only due to end of the duel, but because she knows what’s coming and she’s eagerly anticipating it.  
“Perhaps I should find a better partner for you in the future, one on a more even level?”

Even though she doesn’t say it, Ashara feels that would be quite an unfortunate decision, which is why she shakes her head. If she wasn’t trying to hide some of her thoughts, she would be doing so more eagerly.  
“There’s no one else I’d rather train with than you, master.”

Valcera smiles gently at her, and shuts off her own weapon. Ashara swallows inadvertently.  
“I’m flattered you feel that way.”

Shortly after, she takes a few steps closer, spreads her arms and wraps them around her apprentice’s waist in a hug. Ashara responds by enthusiastically accepting the embrace, leaving her own arms around Valcera’s shoulders, as she shuts her eyes.  
This is one of the major differences between Valcera and Ryen. The friendship and compassion in their master-student relationship is not just displayed through words, but actions as well. Being held and cared for in this way fills her with a warmth she had never expected, nor could have predicted how much it would mean to her.

Some days, this act alone makes the struggles worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ashara likes hugs, okay?_


	4. Twisted reminders (BH + Mako)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Again, dunno when this is supposed to be. Somewhere during or slightly after the BH story, I guess._   
> 

The Blood Fist isn’t an enormous ship, and while there are small cabins for each of the members of the crew, entering a shared space often means having someone else nearby. Luckily, Jovana can interact with most of her crew pretty well, especially a certain young slicer that she has been hanging out with since she started this weird bounty hunter team. 

As she enters the kitchen this morning, she’s in a particularly good mood, which is displayed through the smile on her lips. This specific module isn’t that big, holding no more than a few cabinets, benches, the freezer and fridge, plus a small square table with four seats. While she approaches the fridge, she spots Mako sitting by the table with her back turned, making Jovana’s smile widen even further. 

“Morning, genius. That was some damn fine hunts yesterday. Since I did most of the work, though, think I’ve earned a big breakfast and some caf. You prepared any?”

On the kitchen counter nearby, she doesn’t spot any food and the caf distiller is seemingly empty at this time. Oh well, she can make her own. They did buy some eggs from an Outer Rim planet not too long ago that looked pretty tasty.  
While these thoughts are on her mind, the silence from Mako lingers, which is pretty unusual. She’s always rather talkative with Jovana around. 

“Hey, we should celebrate later, don’t you think?”, the hunter suggests. “We earned a big stack of credits from those bounties, especially the second one. Could see if they’ve got any all-you-can-eat buffets available somewhere. You usually get a pretty interesting variety in those.”  
Still no response. Okay, this is getting weird. Mako typically plays along, even if she may not always enjoy Jovana’s suggestions. Was it something she said? Mako seemed fine yesterday, so it can’t have been that. Either way, Jovana really dislikes awkward silences like this. She turns around to lean against the counter, viewing the slicer’s back.  
“Uh, how about we go buy that new terminal core processor…or whatever it was you wanted. Can’t remember all the technical terms, but yeah, we can get it for ya. I’ll pay.”

Once more, Mako doesn’t reply. She merely sits there, practically motionless, being only somewhat hunched over. Jovana is getting suspicious now and she needs to know what’s going on. She’s not one to avoid a problem and would rather face it head on.  
Walking over to her friend, she stops right behind the chair and gently nudges Mako’s shoulder.

“Hey, you in there? It’s not your implants malfunctioning again, is it?”, she asks.  
Finally, Mako tilts her head slightly. It isn’t much, but certainly enough for Jovana to spot a very specific sight – tears in her friend’s eyes.  
A sudden wave of emotions washes over and she feels fear settling into her heart.  
“Mako? Wh…what’s wrong?” Soon after, she frowns. “Was it Skadge? Was he being an ass again? I swear, I’ll kick that son of a hutt off-“

She’s interrupted when Mako wipes her tears and speaks. It’s almost a relief to hear her voice by now.  
“What? No…no, wait. Jov, it’s not-…it has nothing to do with the crew. I swear.”

Doing her best to settle down, Jovana plants a hand on the back of the chair, lowering her voice into a softer tone.  
“You wanna talk about it?”

Mako hesitates for several silent moments, which gives Jovana the impression that she may not be ready to go that far yet. It’s fine, it’s not like Jovana deserves an explanation or anything. Would’ve been nice, but not a requirement.  
Fortunately, Mako soon continues.  
“I…I was looking through my inventory earlier, checking for parts in some of the old boxes I brought with us from Hutta. I wanted to use some of the components that I had stored in there, to mod my datapad. That’s when I…found something inside.”

She places a small round metal object on the table, which has a few nice ornamental inscriptions, but nothing too special. It’s a little bit thicker than expected, though.  
“A bracelet?”, Jovana asks. “I don’t get it.”

“It’s not just a bracelet. It also has a shock device built into it. If I ever got into trouble without weapons, I could push it up against my enemy and send a jolt right through their body.”  
She stops momentarily and sniffles, trying to wipe her eyes again.  
“It…was a gift from Braden, about a year before we met you. He thought it looked nice and would go well with my gear, so I could protect myself better.”

Suddenly, Jovana understands. She sighs, as a compassionate expression descends upon her. Pulling out the chair right next to the slicer, she sits down and gently wraps an arm around her friend’s shoulders.  
“Mako…hey, come here.”

Mako accepts the embrace, leaning against Jovana’s strong chest, sniffling even more as she hides her face. This allows the hunter to run her other hand over Mako’s head, through the black hair.  
It’s not often that the slicer appears this vulnerable, but it ignites protective instincts in Jovana that she almost didn’t know she had. Never even realized she wanted a little sister until Mako entered her life, but now it’s one of the most important aspects of her life.

“I thought I had lost everything from the old man, everything personal. And then out of nowhere, I find this and I just…” She stops to gasp and has to do her best to steady her breathing.  
“It was like everything came rushing back to me, just like the day it happened.”

Jovana exhales slowly, continuing the comforting motions, hoping it will be enough.  
“I’m sorry, Mako. I’ve lost friends and important people too. It’s never easy.”

She senses how Mako clenches her fingers around the hunter’s shirt and nudges her head against the closest shoulder, digging deeper into the embrace.  
“I just…I wish I could’ve had one more conversation with him and Jory. A way to say goodbye, instead of…whatever crap I said before I left the room.”

This is a difficult section to discuss. Jovana didn’t know either of them for very long. A few weeks at most, maybe, and it was rare that they spoke of anything outside of the Great Hunt. Still, she should be able to say something worthwhile.  
“I’m…sure they knew you cared for them. Their last thoughts were probably on hoping that the same thing wouldn’t happen to you. They’d be glad to know you’re safe.”

She hears a sigh from Mako, but not a disappointed one.  
“Yeah, you’re probably right.”

Jovana rests her nose against Mako’s hair and lowers her voice, trying to speak somewhat softer.  
“You’re still around, Mako, and even though it’s tough, you have to find a way to move on. No matter what you need, I’m here. I always will be.” 

Slowly and carefully, Mako raises her eyes to meet the ones of her friend, a few tears still lingering. She cuddles closer, and despite the difficult situation, she manages to show Jovana a faint smile.  
“You know…people don’t give you enough credit for how understanding you can be.”

“Heh, well, guess I don’t care enough to show it to most people.”


	5. Break the ice (Smug + Risha)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _It’s been a while since I wrote anything with Bery and Risha as a ship. Not sure if this is “ficverse canon” or whatever, but I wanted to write it, since it’s Femslash February._

Bery will freely admit that she did not have the best start with Risha. After having found this woman on the Hypertrail - _her_ ship - once she got it back from Skavak, the worst son of a hutt in the galaxy, it took a while before she felt that it was fully possible to trust anyone who had lingered on board during that time. However, with every action and conversation, it seemed like this lady might’ve been sincere about her intentions. Bery won’t deny that she loved how they both told Skavak to piss off. 

Now that a few weeks have gone past, they have really been getting along, for some pretty obvious reasons. They share backgrounds, goals, interests and tastes. Risha is clearly more refined than Bery will ever be, and the Captain loves chaotic danger a lot more than Risha will ever be comfortable with, but it’s the flavors in life that makes it all the more fun and enjoyable, right? At least that’s the attitude Bery has always favored.

One of the most interesting aspects about her new crew mate is that she’s an excellent mechanic too, which Bery is very thankful for. Never thought she’d find someone with those skills who’d willingly ride with her. Most prefer to be independent, so that they can charge her for repair work. Not anymore, though!  
When Risha told her that she was going to install some new parts that they received, the Captain saw that as an opportunity to get to know her better – breaking the ice, so to speak. This is why Bery brought some liquor with her to the engine room.

As they sat there and drank some Mantellian wine together on the floor, they started discussing all sorts of things, getting progressively drunker and mischievous the longer time spent. In that state, Bery’s eyes – and mind – begin to wander. There’s a lot of sights to enjoy on her lovely new companion, after all.  
Bery will also admit that she has never been great at flirting, especially when it comes to doing so in a clever way. She prefers something blunter, or at least approaches that makes it easier to determine if her company is receptible to further advances. If not, then she’ll just stop.

“Hey, what’s the weirdest place you’ve ever had sex in?”

Risha was just having another sip, but now twitches and leans forward, on the verge of choking on her drink. After she wipes her mouth, she smiles at the Captain.  
“…excuse me? ‘Weirdest’?”

A smile, huh? She can work with a smile.  
“Yeah. Like, not just your parents’ bedroom or whatever, but a unique location or situation.  
For example, one time, I had this cathar lady just devour me in the cargo hold of a transporter that we were gonna steal some gear from. It was supposed to be an easy job, but…we got distracted.”

Clearly a fun situation, but Risha raises an eyebrow skeptically.  
“…the cargo hold? That’s your best?”

“No, ‘course not! I just gave an example, dummy. You must have some too, right? Whaddya got?”

Risha puts a few fingers on her chin and taps it while she ponders her own offer for a few moments.  
“Hmm, I might have a few experiences like that.  
When I was on Nal Shaloch the first time, I met this guy who took me for a spin inside his customized airspeeder.”

Bery snorts. Not as impressive as she’d hoped.  
“What, airspeeder? That’s it?”

“It had a built-in hot tub, with fifteen different modes.”

“…oh. Shit.”

“The sex wasn’t great, but I was certainly wet and warm when it was over.”

Either way, it makes Bery grin, so she’s satisfied enough. Now she has to raise the stakes, though.  
“Well, don’t think I have anything classier to compare with, but I’ve got some other strange situations.  
I had this togruta girlfriend a while back who was a little bit too obsessed with public sex. She brought me to a casino on Nar Shaddaa and told me to wear a skirt. She sat us down by some roulette tables and had our chips ready, when she suddenly dropped some on the ground. After she disappeared, I soon felt how something was running up my legs.”

Risha looks at her with both surprise and amusement.  
“…really? Wait, how many people were around?”

“Oh, the place was full.”

“Wow. Uh, how did you…?”

Bery spreads her arms in a shrug.  
“Well, gotta tell ya, you don’t know what ‘sabacc face’ means until you’ve had someone’s head between your legs while you’re trying to win big for five minutes.”

Risha smirks and shakes her head.  
“Amazing. You know what the funny thing is? I think I can top that.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Not outrageously so, but it’s weird enough.  
A couple of years ago, I was on Mirial to make a deal with one of their leaders, this gorgeous legislator. She absolutely adored me. After we started flirting, she refused to leave my presence and actually invited me into one of her Council meetings, even if it was against the rules.  
During that time, we got a little bit too excited, but it wasn’t allowed for anyone to leave. So, she pulled me into one of the nearby booths and dragged me to the floor.”

Bery widens her eyes.  
“Whoa. With a politician, right when they were talking business?”

“Mhm. And yet, I still know practically nothing about mirialan politics.”

The Captain starts to giggle and really enjoys the thought – for several reasons, of course. However, she can’t let herself lose a competition that she started.  
“I admit, you’re good. Pretty sure I can do even better on the ‘weird and public’ streak we’ve got going.”

“Are you entirely certain, Captain? You’re gonna have to provide something special.”

Raising her hand to scratch her cheek, Bery smiles and remembers a particular moment.  
“Well, I once had a fling with this hot and tall chiss who worked as a manager for an entertainment hall on Hutta. She paid very well for people to smuggle fancy and exotic equipment to her, so I obviously wanted the job. Thing was, you had to really impress her.  
During one of the stage shows they had going, the two of us were fooling around but didn’t realize where we were heading. We were standing behind some of the non-holographic scenery in the back, but she totally forgot that they change between every act. So, we got trapped behind a very small piece of metal – depicting a tree or something - with lights flashing on every side. With that angle, we obviously couldn’t leave, so…figured I’d get her heart racing. She started plowing me right up against it, not far from some of the dancers.”

Risha holds a hand over her mouth and slowly shakes her head.  
“…you can’t be serious.”

“Dead serious. In fact, you can even find proof, since they were filming the whole thing. If you check some of the recordings from that day, it’s possible to see a lil’ blue foot poking out from behind the decor, flopping up and down.”

Not being able to hold it down, Risha tilts her head back and starts laughing louder than either of them have done so far. After she calms down, she looks at her friend with a wide smile.  
“Captain, you are absolutely crazy…which only makes me adore you even more.”

The two of them are sitting pretty close together, their backs resting against the same wall. Bery smirks at her and winks playfully. Now that she thinks the point has been made, she slides along the floor and leans closer.  
“So…all this talk got me thinking. Ever done it on top of a hyperdrive, miss mechanic?”

Risha continues to meet that very suggestive gaze with an interested one of her own. They’re both clearly quite drunk at this point, but aware of what they’re doing.  
“In fact, I haven’t. Saving that for a special occasion.”

“Well, with all this fine booze and stories I’ve provided for ya, maybe now is a good moment to give it a spin.”

If she was uncertain about Risha’s reaction, she doesn’t have to be, as Bery feels how a hand slowly strokes over her thigh.  
“Hmm, I dunno. I might require some more convincing first.”

That’s the invitation she needed. Slipping her own arm around Risha’s waist, Bery closes the distance between them and locks their lips together rather fiercely. As their bodies collide, she tilts her own above her lovely companion, allowing her to gain the top position for the time being. This may change later on, if she has read Risha correctly.  
The last thing either of them hear, outside of their own physical interaction, is how a glass shatters on the ground as it’s discarded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I’m not a fan of drunken slur in text, so I didn’t go with that for this short story. Well, not unless they’re really drunk, which they weren’t._


	6. The depths of surrender (IA + Kaliyo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I really like Kaliyo, so let’s do a short with her._   
>  _This is, uh…I dunno, sometime during the IA storyline, I guess. The personality Kaliyo displays here is somewhat based on how she acts in the class story, but also her introduction chapter in KOTFE. I felt like it showed how much she missed the Agent, so I wanted to do something with them._

The long and restful sleep Kaliyo enjoyed after the previous night’s activities is disturbed by the sensation of movement in the bed. As she opens her eyes in annoyance, it takes her a few moments to register what’s going on.   
Obviously, she’s not alone. Due to how pleasantly sore she is across her body, it’s unlikely that she would be, but that’s not what bothers her. This isn’t just any bed, but the one she’s currently using on the Rogue Warden, one of the fanciest ships in the imperial fleet. Had almost forgotten this is where she spends most of her time now.

As she pushes herself up and supports her position with an elbow, she notices how Cierah is the one who left their joint location. No surprise that she goes for her clothes already, picking them up from the floor where they both tore them off several hours ago. The agent doesn’t have the vibe of a cuddler.  
Kaliyo takes the opportunity to view the naked body as it wanders past her, admiring the sight. Does she always sway her hips like that, or is it just for the rattataki’s benefit? 

Kaliyo isn’t even sure that Cierah is the prettiest lady she has ever slept with and yet it’s impossible not to look, being instinctively drawn to her.  
Once the agent collects her underwear, she starts putting them on in front of a mirror, but doesn’t seem to be in any hurry. She proceeds slowly and deliberately, bending a little bit too much for this to be a coincidence. Does Cierah know that she’s watching? Wouldn’t be a surprise.

Either way, she’s not simply going to let the agent leave without a few last touches. In a remarkably quiet manner, she strides up to Cierah’s position and walks in behind the human. Kaliyo wraps her arms around the waist, letting her fingers stroke possessively over the pale skin. She leans her head down to Cierah’s neck, placing tender kisses along its length. As there isn’t much of an initial reaction, she lets a few nibbling motions be intermingled with it. That gets her a soft gasp and the closing of the agent’s eye, who seemingly enjoys the treatment without protest. 

Kaliyo won’t deny that she watches the other woman intently during this process. With these gestures and everything they did last night, it raises her curiosity about the nature of their interaction.  
“Hey, agent”, she says quietly.

“Yes?”

“What would you do if I just left one day?”

Cierah remains where she is, not really moving much. Her hands are currently at the straps of her bra, correcting them.  
“Hmm?”

“If I just packed up my things and left, without another word. Would you be sad? Would you cry for me?”

The question doesn’t sound particularly sincere, as she seldom does. Instead, there’s a hint of humor in her voice. The only time she ever manages to obtain honesty is when she’s pissed off.   
Cierah gradually opens her eye again and directs it towards her companion.  
“Why would you ask that?”, she inquires in a whisper.

Kaliyo can’t help herself when she smirks, amused at the scenario she has conjured up on her own.  
“Because it’s always a possibility, of course. I’ve done the same to many others, you know – men, women, partners, former bosses. They didn’t matter to me. I got bored and abandoned ‘em. I could do the same to you. Probably will.”

Cierah continues to stare at her in silence for a few moments, her grey eye studying the same colored ones on the rattataki. Kaliyo is pretty sure she doesn’t look upset at all during this process, which is…disappointing.  
“I know you won’t.”

That sounded a bit too confident. Kaliyo arches her brow skeptically.  
“Pff. How can you be so sure?”

In a smooth and self-assured manner, Cierah moves her hand towards Kaliyo, wrapping a few fingers around her chin. After getting it in a good grip, she tilts the rattataki’s head into an appropriate angle and leans closer, shutting the small distance between them. Once their lips clash, the kiss is painfully sweet and deceptively tender, one that shouldn’t mean much, but practically binds Kaliyo to her.   
Kaliyo is almost immediately annoyed at how eagerly she returns it, how she lets herself be taken away by its gentle waves. 

When their lips part again, Cierah offers her another whisper.  
“You won’t”, she repeats, before she bends down to get the last of her clothes. 

Kaliyo is left standing by the mirror, eyes trained on the agent, unable to let go. She bites at her lower lip and clenches her hands.   
This isn’t right. She’s supposed to be the seducer, the one in control. She has done it so many times before and no one has been able to resist. How can she simply allow herself to be shackled like this? It’s pathetic.

And yet, she knows it’ll happen again.


	7. Worthwhile negotiations (JC + Alauni)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This is probably the last Femslash February thing I'm doing this year, although not the last thing I write in this little short story collection._   
>  _Anyway, I believe this should be somewhere towards the end of the Jedi Consular storyline. Also, like before, I'm not sure how "canon" it is for my ficverse._

It’s been a while since Senator Alauni, representing the economic powerhouse Saleucami, ever felt unsure at the prospect of having a chat with anyone. When faced with debates or arguments practically every time, she is blunt, self-assured and determined, never backing down until she gets what she wants, or at least as close as she can possibly come to the end goal. That’s usually the case in the majority of political situations, but not every conversation involves such fierce verbal communication. Sometimes it requires a lighter touch and that’s when she falters.

She’s currently waiting on the ship aptly named the ‘Wings of Serenity’, the one she has been on for the last several months, accompanying a very special individual – Jedi Master Iron’zeranz.  
Alauni originally didn’t look forward to working with one from their Order, thought it was just a distraction sent from the Republic in order to get the worlds of the Rift Alliance back into the fold. Fortunately, this miraluka proved them wrong, so much so that Alauni was on the verge of apologizing at one point for any initial doubts. That sensation has not disappeared.

As she stands close to a wall next to the door which leads into a room with a more private holoprojector, Alauni frowns in thought and corrects her clothes, making sure that her dress does not appear messy.  
It’s silly, really. Can miraluka even see clothes in the same way her people do? She feels stupid for being so fidgety, but…she can’t help it. She should be the one in control, like always, but in this case, she’s not certain. Do Jedi attend dates? 

When Iron finally exits the room where she had answered a call from the Jedi Council, Alauni takes a deep breath, trying to steady herself. She still doesn’t feel okay, but it doesn’t matter. Let’s just do it. Act and don’t think too much about it.  
“Master Zeranz?” 

Iron stops walking and turns towards the twi’lek, inclining her head in a brief greeting.  
“Ah, good evening, Senator Alauni. Is there something I can do for you?”, she asks in a calm voice.

Polite, like always. She also tends to be smart, willing to compromise and a really good listener. From all of Alauni’s experiences with this Jedi, these aspects appear in abundance. It’s something she appreciates immensely.  
“If you don’t mind, I would like to have a little chat, in private. There are…certain things we should discuss.”

Iron briefly glances around her, but sees no one else nearby.  
“Very well. Come with me”, she says and moves back into the same room she was in previously. The projector is turned off at this point, though.

As they enter, Alauni clears her throat and waits for the automated doors to close, before she dares to say anything; she really doesn’t want the others to hear this, for a multitude of reasons. Once she hears that noise, she begins.  
“So, master Zeranz. You have been with us for a while now, yes? Several months since you swooped in, rescued all of us and then took us onto your ship.”

A few meters away, Iron moves her arms behind her back, watching the Senator with the same unfazed expression as always. Or that’s what Alauni assumes at least. It’s hard to tell what she’s feeling most of the time, and this is only partially due to the lack of eyes.  
“Indeed. It has been quite an interesting journey for me. I hope you feel the same, Senator.”

Alauni chuckles, diverting her gaze to the floor.  
“Oh, believe me, I do. You…surprised me. And that’s also why we’re here.  
I would like to thank you for all you have done for us thus far. For weeks now, I have realized how wrong I was to question you from the very beginning.”

“You shouldn’t have, Senator. The Republic always stands ready to help the planets and nations within its borders.”

Alauni blinks confusedly. Oh, right. Iron believes they’re talking about-…well, better correct that quickly.  
“Well, that’s…true, of course, but I wasn’t speaking of the Republic. I was talking specifically about you.  
It’s now easy for me to see that you care about each of the members of the Rift Alliance, and the fate of our people. I thought all your initial promises were just words, but you are clearly more than that. I am tremendously grateful for all you have done, but I also wish to apologize for certain previous statements.”

Iron merely shakes her head.  
“There’s no need. You were concerned for the fate of your world and its people, and have every right to express yourself in that regard.  
However, I was never simply a Jedi in this situation. I am a citizen of the Republic too, Senator – I want it to do better as well.”

This makes Alauni smile, which isn’t an all too common sight.  
“It’s a very good sentiment, one I certainly agree with. However, I don’t think sentiments are enough. I wish to repay you, master Zeranz.  
I did have an idea for this as well, and as personal reward, I would like to invite you to dinner. Have you ever visited The Stardust? It’s a most exquisite restaurant on Coruscant - a ship that slowly floats above the cityscape. I believe it’s one that you might enjoy.”

Iron contemplates it briefly and then calmly raises a hand.  
“I thank you for the offer, of course, but that is not necessary. I am simply glad I could help. No further gesture is needed.”

Any joyful notions on Alauni’s face disperses then. This conclusion doesn’t work for her at all. She starts to grow hesitant, but figures she should try another approach.  
“I see. But…this could be more than that. It would be a small token of appreciation from the people of Saleucami as well. I will of course pay for our visit and I’m sure the people at home would agree it’s a worthwhile expense.”

Once more, Iron shrugs this off, by shaking her head again.  
“It’s very thoughtful of you to care this much, but it is really not required. Those credits can certainly be spent in some more suitable way. I suggest you do so instead.”

Alauni isn’t sure if she should be annoyed at Iron or herself in this situation. Can’t she just accept it? The Senator would prefer not to explain herself here in this room right now. She is not prepared.  
“…and what if I ask nicely?”

Iron tilts her head curiously.  
“You are quite persistent, Senator. Why would you do that?”

With a heavy sigh, Alauni’s shoulders slump and she crosses her arms. Time to forget the show.  
“This is not a request on behalf of my people or the position I hold. It is…a personal inquiry.”

“For what reason?”

“Because I…happen to enjoy your company, master Jedi. Very much. You have been kind and generous with us, and speaking with you is always a pleasure, based on your calm demeanor and wisdom, despite your age. I think you are…delightful and I want the chance to express just how much. Perhaps with a few glasses of wine and a tasty meal.”

Even if she can’t be sure, it does sort of seem as if Iron stares at her, if miraluka can even do that. It takes a couple of seconds, but Iron does actually nod after that.  
“Ah, I see. Very well, I believe I can indulge such a scenario. But only for you.”

Alauni’s smile can rarely be classified as ‘bright’ or ‘brilliant’, but in this case, that is the only thing one can call it.  
“Good. I suggest we convene at eight, once we get to Coruscant. Don’t be late.”


	8. The sorrow of revenge (IA + Saber)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Anyone remember Saber from the SIS team? Saber and Wheel never use the brainwashing codes on Cipher Nine and I never felt it was clear if they even knew about it._   
>  _That's basically the premise of this chapter._

Cipher Nine. Depending on which part of the galaxy you’re in, that designation can have different connotations - a loyal agent of the Empire, a ruthless enemy, another set of eyes belonging to the Sith, death from the shadows. Those days seem so long ago now, though, after everything changed.

Cierah killed the Sith who were trying to seize what wasn’t theirs and took the Black Codex for herself. After that, she disappeared – not just from the Empire, but from all the records where she could be erased. If she were to be free, to handle things the way she wanted, she couldn’t let anyone find her. With the type of surveillance and high-tech equipment available across the galaxy, it isn’t always easy to remain completely anonymous, though.

She’s on Khalendur in the Outer Rim, walking the streets at night within one of the city-states on this world. That’s when she receives the call. Most of her communication is wired to her internal implants, which is why she redirects it to her ear.  
“Stop moving. I’ve got a shot lined up, straight for your head. Doubt even all your special cybernetics could save you.”

Cierah follows the instructions and to her credit, she manages to keep her face pretty neutral. It’s what she was trained to do. This voice is obviously familiar, though, and she takes a deep breath.  
“Saber. So, you’re alive after all. I wasn’t sure, as it’s been a while since Quesh.”

“Yeah, well, surprise – I am. Hope you didn’t think you’d gotten rid of me. I don’t forget so easily, Legate. Or Cipher or whatever the hell you want to be called. I don’t care.”

A small frown appears on Cierah’s brow.  
“This is about Kothe, isn’t it?”

The tone of her voice doesn’t even hide Saber’s feelings. She never was much of an infiltrator type.  
“You’re damn right it is. Why else do you think I’d go through all the trouble to find you, you piece of filth?”

Cierah releases a small sigh.  
“Saber…”

“You killed him, and I assume you eliminated both Hunter and Chance too. Because of you, I still haven’t had the opportunity to repair Wheel. SIS only wants the memory core, but I won’t let them take it.  
You hurt all of us, destroyed what we had. It’s time we get some payback. I’m doing this for them.”

“Saber, listen-“

“No!”, she shouts over the comm unit. It’s not enough to actually be heard anywhere else, though, meaning she must be quite far away. Just like Cierah, she has quite a few implants for this very purpose.  
“I don’t want to hear your lies, Legate! I’ve had enough of your shit.”

“I understand you’re upset.”

“Upset?! Do you even fucking know what that word means?! They were my friends, my _family!_ Do you realize what you’ve done?”

Cierah glances around the streets, making sure that she doesn’t draw attention. Thankfully, there are very few people out at this time and no one seems confused by the idea that she would be talking over a comm of some sort.  
“Yes. I freed myself.”

“Freed? From what? A better life, a worthier cause? You were always just a puppet of the Empire, weren’t you? I should have known…”

The days of being a double agent are still burned into her memory, something that she will never forget. That is perhaps why she has to make this right.  
“If I was, I would not be a free agent now.”

Saber scoffs.  
“Yeah, I heard that lie. You don’t honestly expect me to believe that, do you? You’re still a loyal imperial. You’ll always be.”

Cierah sighs and slowly shakes her head.  
“You accuse me of lying and yet you never knew the lies that Ardun told directly to your face, did you?”

“Master Kothe was the most honorable man in this galaxy! He _never_ lied to us!”

“You are sweet, Saber, a gentle heart in this mess. You always cared, tried to bring the team together. Perhaps that is why he could not tell you.”

It’s silent for a few seconds and Cierah wonders if Saber is perhaps contemplating taking the shot. Thankfully, she has become intrigued enough to hear more.  
“Tell me what?”

“The reason I killed Kothe wasn’t because he was a threat to the Empire. It was pure revenge, the result of what he did.  
Imperial Intelligence planted brainwashing codes in my mind, Saber, on the orders of the Sith. They feared me after seeing what I was capable of and therefore made sure I could always be controlled. They never used them for more than activation, so it took a while for me to find out, until I arrived in the SIS.”

“Wait. Are you saying…?”

Cierah doesn’t really wish to talk about this on the streets, despite being quiet enough that no one else can hear, but what other option does she have? It’s not like Saber will allow her to move now.  
“Kothe found out before I was assigned to his team and as soon as we met, he used the keyword. Not just once either, but over and over. Every planet I was sent to infiltrate, every mission I received, the control word was there. I didn’t have a chance to decide whether I actually wanted to be with the SIS or not, because he did that for me.”

“I…no, that’s not…”

“When we met on Quesh, he told you that I was to remain by the shield controls, yes? Another use of the keyword. He forced me to go back to Imperial Intelligence, to await his command. He never planned to stop using me for his own goals.  
That’s the reason they all had to die, all of those who dared to control me. And yes, even Chance, as he could not resist the temptation. If it was not for this choice, I might have let them live, like I did with you.”  
She hesitates briefly, remembering another aspect.  
“I’m…sorry about Wheel, Saber. Hunter had other allegiances too, as you surely know already. That’s why the facility on Quesh was bombed.”

Saber is stunned for a few moments, trying to process all the information provided. She eventually comes to a decision.  
“…you’re lying. This…this can’t possibly be true.”

“I can send the files to you, if you wish. My implants recorded much of what I experienced and I have it stored in my ship’s databanks. Perhaps you don’t wish to believe them, but I will share them regardless. Just provide me with a frequency and I will begin the upload.”

There’s more silence between them, and it’s hard to tell what Saber is actually feeling. Next time she speaks, she sounds much less sure of herself than she did just a few minutes ago.  
“I…I don’t know.”

“Ardun Kothe was a hypocrite, a man who kept trying to fool you all that he was a better alternative, honorable and just. He kept telling me that what he did was necessary, and he only did it to protect the Republic. But he was not looking for a better path, because he didn’t care. All he wanted was what Imperial Intelligence wanted too – victory, at all costs. That is why I left them both, why I now walk alone.”  
She pauses for a moment to exhale again, going into a softer voice.  
“I never wished to hurt you, Saber, and I still don’t. You are a good person, the only one I felt that would never use me. I don’t want you as my enemy.”

Saber lingers for a few moments, keeping the line between them open, but it seems clear where this is heading.  
“…go. Just…go.”

After Cierah departs, Saber lowers her weapon within the room in a tall building that she was sitting, having planned her entire revenge out perfectly. She now realizes what a fool she had been.  
A lot of questions swims around in her head. Did she find Cierah on her own, or did the agent actually want to be found? Had she wanted to give Saber a few last words, to let her hear the truth or was this just another lie?   
Perhaps life in the shadows is not for her after all.


End file.
